YM! Chatter's INSANE
by outerspaceallstar
Summary: "In that case, call me crazy then." ": I agree with that. You're crazy…" "thanks for accepting it" "You're crazy…. in love with me!" CHANNY! ONE-SHOT.
1. INSANE!

YM Chatter's INSANE

* * *

DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except for the plot of this random story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Sonny Munroe – RandomSonny_

**Chad Dylan Cooper – theonlyCDC**

_RandomSonny is now online via mobile_

_RandomSonny changed her status: "here at Tawni and mine's dressing room trying to think of a new sketch"_

**theonlyCDC: BUZZ (**_***theonlyCDC appeared offline)**_

** Heeey Munroe!**

_RandomSonny: What do you want Chad? I'm kinda busy_

**theonlyCDC: then why are you chatting with me?**

_RandomSonny: I'm bored_

**theonlyCDC: you're pathetic Sonny.**

_RandomSonny: Shut up Pooper! I can't think of a new sketch if you're here distracting me!_

_NO! I mean disturbing me!_

**theonlyCDC: no need to deny it sonny. I know you can't resist the Chadster. You so want me ;)**

_RandomSonny: You wish! Clearly, someone is completely full of himself_

**theonlyCDC: It's not my wish Sonny, I believe it's yours. I mean c'mon, just an insane person wouldn't want the great CDC**

_RandomSonny: In that case, call me crazy then._

**theonlyCDC: I agree with that. You're crazy…**

_RandomSonny: thanks for accepting it :)_

**theonlyCDC: You're crazy…. in love with me! You so love me Munroe, I can feel it. ;)**

_RandomSonny: Who's the crazy now? Oh right..this egotistical jerk I'm chatting with..And I don't have any idea why I'm wasting my time chatting with you. _

**theonlyCDC: because you love me.. and you're in denial..**

_RandomSonny: Shut it Chad! I'm trying to think of an idea_

**theonlyCDC: it's alright Sonny…I know that you're trying to think of an idea on how to ask me out or tell me that you really truly completely desperately love me. ;)**

_RandomSonny: I DO LOVE YOU!_

_No, no, no, no! Stupid phone! I mean I DO NOT LOVE YOU!_

**theonlyCDC: hahahahahahaha :))… stop trying to find reasons to deny it Sonny cause we both know that you love me…**

_RandomSonny: NO! It's this stupid phone's fault.._

**theonlyCDC: yeah Munroe, blame the phone and not the one typing. Smooth. Anyway, I gotta go.. Rehearsals' about to start**

_RandomSonny: bye Chad! And don't ever come back!_

**theonlyCDC: really funny, and by the way Sonny…**

_RandomSonny: What now Chad?_

**theonlyCDC: I do love you too :-***

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	2. Wrong Sent?

**Wrong Sent?**

**

* * *

**

******DECLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except the plot of this random story :)**

* * *

_Sonny Munroe – RandomSonny_

**Chad Dylan Cooper-theonlyCDC**

**

* * *

**

ONLINE:

RandomSonny

theonlyCDC

PrettyTawni

* * *

**theonlyCDC: Tawni! Where are you? Meet me in the parking lot after rehearsals.**

_RandomSonny: No Chad, this is not Tawni, this is Sonny, and you must've wrong sent this._

**theonlyCDC: Sonny?**

_RandomSonny: Yes, Chad! Last time I checked I'm Sonny Munroe. _

**theonlyCDC: I could've sworn that I sent this to Tawni. Anyway, where is she?**

_RandomSonny: She's sleeping, Chad! Why are you meeting with Tawni anyway?_

**theonlyCDC: Why? Jealous? ;) Oh and tell her that we'll meet after rehearsals.**

_RandomSonny: Pffft.. why would I be jealous? _

**theonlyCDC: because I'm meeting Tawni after rehearsals. :)**

_RandomSonny: HAH! Why would I be jealous? I don't even like you. :))_

**theonlyCDC: Keep telling yourself that Sonny.**

_RandomSonny: Oh, I will!_

**theonlyCDC: you know Sonny, you're in denial.**

_RandomSonny: =)) you're funny Chad. Hahaha_

**theonlyCDC: I'm serious Sonny.**

_RandomSonny: So am I Chad._

**theonlyCDC: Fine!**

_RandomSonny: FINE!_

**theonlyCDC: Fine!**

_RandomSonny: FINE!_

**theonlyCDC: Good!**

_RandomSonny: GOOD!_

**theonlyCDC: GOOD!**

_RandomSonny: So we're good?_

**theonlyCDC: We will be good if you wake Tawni up!**

_RandomSonny: Fine I will. Geez.. someone's a little grumpy_

**theonlyCDC: I'm not grumpy Sonny, I'm just disappointed that you're not admitting that you like me. ;)**

_RandomSonny: I DO NOT LIKE YOU CHAD!_

**theonlyCDC: Whatever keeps the tears Sonny. Did you wake up Tawni?**

_RandomSonny: Yeah, and she's mad Chad._

**theonlyCDC: That's ridiculous Sonny, Tawni would never get mad at me.**

_RandomSonny: Oh really, she's coming in your dressing room right now. Furious!_

**theonlyCDC: Really Sonny? Really?**

_RandomSonny: Yes Chad! Really! I gotta go Chad._

**theonlyCDC: Wait SONNY!**

_RandomSonny: What Chad?_

**theonlyCDC: I'll meet you in the parking lot later?**

_RandomSonny: You're with Tawni Remember?_

**theonlyCDC: Hahaha.. Tawni's here with me right now Sonny, I know you're jealous and lying about Tawni sleeping and she's coming to my dressing room, furious. This is her plan after all. Now I know that you so WANT me. ;)**

_RandomSonny: yeah, yeah Chad. I'm in a hurry! whatever. bye! Love you _

**theonlyCDC: love you too Sonny ;)**

* * *

_**PrettyTawni updated her status: "My plans always work, I'm always right, and I'm forever PRETTY!"**_

* * *

I'm sorry it's that short. A review would be so nice. :)


End file.
